User talk:Fairy tail mage
Re:Mainpage Excuse me, but I didn't change anything. I don't know why the main page is messed up and why it's all in one column, but it was like that when Gray asked me to fix it. Unfortunately, I couldn't. And I do know how to edit templates. I'll have you know that I have loads more experience at Wikia than you... 17:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage mage can u fix the main page or just call some expirienced user to do so? (talk) 15:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Promote http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote read this (talk) 16:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mainpage If you know how to check someone's contributions, you'd see that I edited the main page templates, the real source of the trouble. You guys were using div sections and I changed them to basic one cell tables. You can ask any other capable user to check both our edits, it was me who fixed the main page. 17:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) For example, here I am. I saw, that Bere was that. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Keep it up Hi! Thanks for the encouragement, I keep it up! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Locked page The JerZa page is locked and cannot be edited. Does the admin have access to it? WingCastle (talk) 05:26, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for not deleting the Natsu vs. Gray page. :3 [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] What? I don't understand you, FTM? What were you trying to say? You typed nearly everything in Giberish. Can you rewrite all of that, please? Removal of your User Rights }} Re:i'm sorry Well its ok and i appologize for ur dissmal. I know u must have been busy lately. So hw r u and u sure can edit whenever u want. and remember that u were one of the constructors of the wiki so this wiki has a big heart for u.And i'm not mad at u. So can u edit frequently now?Chalo bye 09:13,5/19/2013 09:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki Couples:Policies Of course. That will be created shortly. Re:Hello Omg..you are also Indian! Nice to meet you. xD Signature Hello. You may want to rename this to User:Fairy tail mage/Sig. It should be under your name, and even those space-difference counts. So rename it properly and change it in your Preferences, please. Thank you. That's a violation wikia-wide. You shouldn't place your stuff under a different username, since without those space, that page's name would technically be another user's. You have to change it even if you don't want the space. First of all, why name yourself Fairy Tail mage with spaces if you don't like it? I'd name it for you if you wish, just change your preferences. Anyway, with the Naming Committee, I would list your name to the possible members. Ice and I would discuss how we should take people in first, so i'll just update you with the real application process would start. :) We'd talk about it as soon as he comes. That's not a problem. So, I suppose you could rename it on your own? And there's something I can't do that only you can, that is, changing the name in . :) Re:Arvee X Aries Do not create such page again, at least not in the mainstream. Sorry fr the late reply... 1. I can agree about the Policies, but, what 'kind' of policies? And also ask Red and Ice about that. 2. Sure I'll make you one, but it will take awhile though.... Since I still have school on going.... [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inactive user(s) Thank you for your concern, and yes, we're discussing it already. An action might be taken not for too long. :) Hello Since you already said "Hi" I'll say "Hello." Thank you for the compliment. I've been doing a lot lately as the result of my very light workload, advantage of being a senior I guess, and Appleplum asked me to help with the references. As for my goal, I'm still working on it. I already signed-up for competitions so I'm practicing for it but my mentor is making me and my classmates focus on Japanese then later American Cuisine. I have to do self study for the pastries. Anyway, if ever you need help on an article, feel free to approach me. :) 13:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request You would be put up for consideration. Currently, we have to discuss it first and cannot just take in or give user rights that immediately, so you still have to wait. Anyway, please don't rush for a request yet, we'd have the applications announcement sooner or later. Thank you for understanding. Re: Meeting None of them have yet to respond from my message. You should be aware of our situation and be patient. Unfortunately, I'm not able to enter any chat using Google Chrome. Re:Active Sure i'll b sry for the delay. I had been out mourning for Ultear~san 08:32,7/13/2013 08:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I know that Well FTM I do read manga every friday and don't make me cry again and again saying about Ultear... 15:33,7/17/2013 15:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Suggestion The Snapshot Guild? Hmmm... I was planning to join that or The Imaginators but all the jobs they offer is either taken or I have already finished editing. I don't think I can be rewarded for job I have already finished before joining and I have sense of unaccomplishment if someone else gets the reward of something I have done. Sorry but I still haven't made up my mind. ╥﹏╥ 12:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Its okay, I did that because you said to promote FTC so I did. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 15:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Decision... Actually the lack of activity of most of the users, including the administrators, has been a concern of my mine for a while but I haven't been here for a very long time to know what's going on in everybody's lives. I don't know if everybody is busy or has completely forgetten this wiki. Maybe if I hear other people's opinions will I make the decision of adopting this wiki. But thank you very much for sharing your concern with me. It's very much appreciated. 01:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Acceptance After much consideration and also looking through the posts of anonymous wiki users, I have decided to adopt the site and already sent my application form. I cannot stand anymore the bashing and hate that is going on in the discussion page and also the inactivity of the administrators that are letting this happen. We need to create a terms of service or rules and regulations that stop user discrimination and not only have a policy and guidelines on how to create and edit a page. Thank you for thinking of me when you saw this growing problem and I hope to continue working with you. 14:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) FINALLY~. I officially agree with Cinammy. If only Cinammy can give me the right to supervise the Forum Articles >_>. I look forward to this. 08:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi FTM. Can you come back to the wiki and edit ? Cinnamy has rights now, and there are some new users with still -other active users to come up with. Thank you. Well, sorry I'm bothering you if your busy... 10:04, November 6, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:hi Hello. Everything's fine. Just your usual few active users, constant debate in the forums, and disruptive editors. Anyway, I saw your user request and even though I want to approve it, I want to see you active more here before I do. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC)